Resident Evil 3 File Mobius
by Masterob
Summary: Two months after the mansion incident, Blaze finds herself once again tangled with the walking dead and is stalked by a B.O.W. assasin known as Chaos, she must now survive only with a new partner, a surviving agent that must survive his ultimate mission.
1. Chapter 1

The tragedy of Raccoon City affected the lives of many people, whether it's 8 people randomly paired together to get out, or a rookie cop with an average girl teaming against a G monster, or even a man who is very familiar to the term, "Sole Survivor".

However, to a person who is a veteran to a disaster like this, it's merely a matter of getting through it again.

With Silver off in Europe, Rob O' getting his family to Canada, Mina is somewhere safe but unknown and no one knows where Antoine is, only one S.T.A.R.S. member is still in Raccoon City.

This is the story of Blaze Valentine.

"It all began as an ordinary day in September, an ordinary day in Raccoon City, a city controlled by Umbrella, no one dared to oppose them, and that lack of strength would ultimately lead to it's destruction, I suppose they have to suffer for the consequences of their actions, but there would be more forgiveness, if only they had have the courage to fight, it's true that once the wheels of justice begin to turn, nothing can stop them, nothing, it was Raccoon City's last chance, and my last chance, my last escape", Blaze narrated.

The city had gone to hell, zombies had overrun the city and people were attempting to escape, but most attempts in vain.

SPF (Select Police Force) units from the RPD were sent in to take care of the threat but had little success as they were slaughtered just like the civillians.

Umbrella sent in the UBCS (Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service) units, Platoon Alpha, Bravo and Delta, but they were slaughtered as well once they landed, only team Delta had the most survivors.

After days and days of tantrum and chaos, the city was already in ruins, the zombies walking across the city, claiming the land as their own.

Blaze had exited her burning apartment building and was in the street, holding an assault machine gun and having a handgun on her, despite her civilian look, she was indeed ready for a fight, this time she was ready.

She ran down the street that was barraged with burning cars and wrecked asphalt, she then hopped over a dumpster to an intersection where a hoard of zombies were coming from both sides.

She was surrounded but lucky for her she was near a door, so she rammed the door down before they grabbed her and ran inside the warehouse.

"September 28th, Daylight, the monsters have overtaken the city, somehow...I'm still alive", Blaze narrated.

The warehouse was abandoned, the owner was dead, she needed to reorganize herself.

Blaze went upstairs and used some bullet powder to make extra ammo for her weapons and got some health supplies.

She decided to head out the warehouse through the back door and braced herself for the zombie apocalypse.

Blaze had less fear than she did back during the mansion incident two years prior, she knows what the threat it, she knows how to deal with it, right now she's hellbent on escaping the hellacious city.

She ran down a dirty ally and down some steps and through another door leading to the main street.

She knew going there would be a bit dangerous so she decided to head up toward another ally walkway.

The area was unsettling quiet as she walked alongside the apartment buildings and then passed a door to an apartment building but it suddenly broke open.

She jumped back and aimed her assault rifle but all she was Antoine Vickers running out the door to evade some zombies.

"What was Antoine? What's he still doing in the city? I though he probably would have left to get away from Umbrella", Blaze said.

The zombies started walking to her but she used her machine gun to blast them all back

She went into the area which is just a staircase to the basement and checked to see if anyone was still alive.

She saw a corpse holding a shotgun, she reached to grab it but the corpse arose as a zombie and tried to bite Blaze but she shot it down with her handgun.

She picked up the shotgun and left the cellar.

She decided to go follow the path Antoine went down and reached a door that took her out the apartment alley and was on a street with some houses lined up and outside an entrance to a bar.

She tried entering the bar but it was locked.

"Shit, always an obstacle, it never fails", Blaze complained.

She decided to head around through the back so she ran down the street where some zombies were wandering around, she used her handgun to deal with any of the zombies heading her way.

She passed the houses and even a boutique and a mini mart.

She made her way to the back ally where she saw Antoine shooting some zombies as he ran toward the back entrance of the bar.

She kept pursuing him but a zombie came out of nowhere and tried to attack her but she flipped it over her head and then shoot him in the head.

She went to the back entrance of the bar and saw Antoine struggling against a zombie and he managed to push it back, "Get away!" he warned and shot the zombie back, Blaze helped by finishing it off for Brad.

After the zombie died, Antoine sat against a bar stool exhausted, Blaze confronted him.

"Antoine hang in there, why isn't someone doing something about this?" Blaze asked.

"I didn't know you were still alive Blaze, the police aren't trained for this type of situation, what could THEY do?" Antoine replied and then stood up, "Listen, he's coming for us, we're both gonna die!" Antoine warned Blaze.

"What are you saying?" Blaze asked.

"You'll see, he's after S.T.A.R.S. members, there's no escape", Antoine said and then walked out the bar through the front door he now unlocked.

Blaze was confused at what Antoine told her, who was coming for them? Blaze had little time to wonder, she needed to keep moving, she noticed a lighter on the table so she picked it up and moved to the back door.

"What was Antoine talking about? Who's after us?" Blaze wondered.

She back to the alleyway she was at previously.

"I don't have time to worry about that though, it can't be any worse than what I saw in that mansion two months ago", Blaze stated.

She turned and went a different path on the alley where she came across a fork in the path, she decided to go left for now, running past a zombie that was facing the wall and not paying attention until she passed by the area.

She went through a door to an alley with a stack of lumber and a fence on the wall of a building.

She saw some zombies trapped behind a barricade and she saw a door that was bounded by a rope.

She used the lighter to burn the rope so she can pass through, but the barricade fell and nearly hit Blaze but she jumped back in time, but the zombies were still walking toward her.

Blaze backed up a bit but then noticed an oil barrel nearby, she ran back behind the lumber pile and shot the barrel, causing an explosion that killed the zombies.

She sighed and then moved on to the gate and after passing through, found herself in a more curved alley.

She ran around the alley and there was another path next to the one she took to a different area but it was blocked off by fire.

"Well that area is out of the question", Blaze said.

She kept going straight but as she walked to another gate, some zombie dogs leapt out of the fire and rushed at Blaze but she shot them back and finished them off.

"I hate dogs", Blaze said and walked through the gate to another street in the city, one that's in total chaos and ruins.

"Damn, this city's literally gone to hell", Blaze said and walked around the ruins of crashed cars, destroyed stores, and broken asphalt, there was even some burning objects nearby, she evaded that part and walked left and saw the Raccoon City Police Department.

"Good, the police station, wonder if anyone's still in there?" Blaze asked and walked through the gate and toward the front entrance.

As she walked she heard the gate behind her open, startled by the opening, she turned to see who was coming.

"Blaze", Antoine said, holding his abdomen due to the injuries he suffered due to the zombie attacks.

"Antoine!" Blaze stated, relieved to see it was only Antoine.

Antoine walked toward Blaze, "We've gotta..." as he walked, a monster known as Chaos landed in front of Antoine, freaking him and Blaze out.

Antoine ran from Chaos but he found himself cornered against the wall, "Blaze, help!" Antoine shouted but Chaos picked up Antoine and impaled him with a tentacle.

"No!" Blaze shouted at the sight of the murder.

Chaos threw Antoine's dead body to the floor and approached Blaze, muttering the word, "S.T.A.R.S."


	2. Chapter 2

Blaze noticed the monster coming towards her, she had two choices, fight or run, but since this monster seemed more intelligant than any monster she's fought before (even more so than Mephiles), she decided it was best if she took refuse in the police station for the time being, she had no one to help her and it would be too dangerous to fight it, especially if she didn't have to.

As Chaos tried to punch her, she rolled out the way and dashed to the police station doors and slammed them shut and then ran over to a single door room on the left side of the lobby.

Blaze panted and her heart raced, she was safe for the time being and walked down the office that was littered with papers all over the desk and the floor and damaged lockers.

She reached the mini office at the end of the hall and saw an unconscious Zonic Branagh (this is taking place a day before Miles and Cream had arrived in Raccoon City).

"Zonic?" Blaze went to him, he wasn't moving, he had already been seriously injured and she knew it would be too dangerous to try to move him.

Blaze left the room through the back door and walked to a locker room.

Blaze looked around the room and found her locker, but when she looked inside, she didn't find what she wanted.

"Damn, maybe I left it on my desk", Blaze said.

Blaze left the locker room and was in the hallway leading to the second floor of the RPD, there were some zombies littered around the area.

Blaze took her handgun and popped each zombie in the head, getting one right through the eyes and it fell against the wall, dragging blood on the wall.

Blaze walked up the stairs and walked down the second floor hall past a trio of statues.

"Wonder why Chief Elias likes these statues so much?" Blaze asked herself.

She went through the door and saw a zombie crawling on the floor toward her.

"I don't think so", Blaze said and shot the zombie square in the forehead.

She went into the S.T.A.R.S. room and walked to her desk that was opposite of her partner Silver and she grabbed a lockpick from her desk.

"Well this will come in handy later, I wonder if the Grenade Launcher is in that locker?" Blaze asked.

She went to the locker and pulled out a grenade launcher, "This is all I need from here", Blaze said and packed away her grenade launcher.

She went to the desk of the medic Mina Chambers and also grabbed ammo from Rob O' Burton's desk.

"Ok, I should be ready to take on this outbreak", Blaze said.

She then noticed Shadow's desk, the traitor of S.T.A.R.S., it was really messy, "Wonder if he was planning our death even from this desk?" Blaze stated and then started to walk out of the room.

As she walked out, she heard the radio beep, as if someone was trying to make contact, so she turned on the radio, someone was speaking through the static.

"Hello........come in anyone..............our platoon is cut off.......no survivors found.............we need support immediately!"

some things couldn't be heard through the static and the transmission ended.

"Nothing can save this city", Blaze said, then she left the room.

She returned downstairs and started to head back the way she came, but as she walked to the exit, Chaos came busting through the window, uttering the word "S.T.A.R.S."

"Shit!" Blaze shouted and ran off, past the locker room and then through Zonic's room, but as she ran through, Chaos started catching up to her, so she took her shotgun and blasted him back to stun him.

Blaze rushed out of there and then out of the lobby to the front gate of the police station.

"Damn that was close", Blaze said.

Blaze rushed down the street near a burning car and walked to a door and opened it.

She found herself in an alley and walked down and turned a corner and saw a corpse of a UBCS soldier, then she heard something crawling and she turned around but nothing was there, Blaze felt a few chills but she simply progressed through the area.

She went through a door and was simply in another ally that had a fire hose at one end and a gate at the other.

She walked to the gate and when she opened, she saw the remains of a bus crash and a lot of wreckage in the area, a total mess.

"This city's gonna need some major remodeling if this ever ends", Blaze said.

She walked across and saw some zombie dogs feasting on a corpse.

The dogs noticed her and ran after her, she ran back toward the gate and shot the dogs in the process, one dog jumped at her but she dodged out of the way and the dog hit the gate, Blaze shot it while it was stunned.

Blaze made her way back and walked to a door that led her to the parking garage.

She walked across the parking garage, the place wasn't in total ruins though the floors were a bit cracked.

There were a few zombies lurking in the area, she dealt with them quickly and moved into the office room.

"Man, there's almost no one left alive in this town", Blaze stated.

She walked out the back door to the street but closed it quickly when a dog leapt at her.

She poked her arm out the door and fired at the dogs, then left the building and kept firing at the dogs and rushed down the ruined street and ran into a building.

She progressed into what looked like a factory but it looks like it was still under construction.

As she walked in she heard a hissing sound, she turned around and saw a huge insect like creature jump down at her.

"Holy shit!" Blaze shouted and jumped out the way, she then took out her shotgun and blasted the creature back.

She looked at the monster she killed, known as a Drain Deimos, "That's new, more shit to deal with", Blaze stated and walked out the building.

When she got outside, she heard someone shout "Scum!"

She turned and saw a guy shoot a zombie dead and then run opposite direction of the zombie.

"A survivor?" Blaze stated, she ran to the area and turned the corner at the ruined theater and saw a restaurant in the distance.

"That must be where he went", Blaze said.

She went in the resteraunt, it was still in good shape, "Guess Restaurants aren't doing so well since the people in this town feast on each other now", Blaze said.

She looked around the restaurant in search of the guy, even going into the kitchen area and looking there.

"No sign of him, maybe he left", Blaze said.

She checked near the backdoor but didn't find anything, she did see a locker, she tried to open it but it was locked, she used her lock pick and opened it to reveal a crowbar.

She took the crowbar and went back to the kitchen then opened a hatch there and peeked down there, "Nothing interesting down there, looks like that other guy probably left the resteraunt", Blaze said.

She got back to the top and saw heard something around the corner in the kitchen.

"What's that?" Blaze asked.

The guy she saw before came out of the corner, "Chill out lady, I'm no zombie, my name's Chip Oliveira, Corporal of Umbrella's Biohazard Countermeasure Force, what's your name?" Chip asked.

"Blaze Valentine, did you say you belong to Umbrella's army?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, we came all the way out here to save you civilians, but the mission went bad the minute we landed", Chip explained.

At that point, they heard the door open and close, then they heard a roar.

"How did he find me!?" Blaze asked, knowing Chaos had arrived.

Blaze had to think fast, she could hide in the basement but given the small corners which would make it hard for them to escape if found, she decided to run out of the kitchen area.

"Over here", Blaze said, telling Chip to leave the kitchen with her, Chip followed her out, Chaos was closing in behind them.

Chip looked a little freaked out but Blaze was ready to fight if needed, but then she heard that the gas in the kitchen was leaking, and she also noticed a lighted lamp, she then tossed the lamp into the kitchen with the gas leak and caused and explosion that took down Chaos.

The kitchen was wreaked and the explosion damaged part of the restaurant.

"Are you crazy? You could have barbequed both of us!" Chip angrily stated.

"Well considering we were more likely to get killed by that monster, I had to take the chance, lets just go before that thing wakes up", Blaze said.

"Wakes up? We just blew it to hell, it can't be alive", Chip said.

"I'm not taking THAT chance", Blaze said and ran out the back room with Chip following, he looked at Chaos's downed body but saw it stir a bit, "Oh shit!" Chip said and left the restaurant.

Outside in the realm of safety, Blaze turned to Chip, "I need to ask you something", Blaze stated.

Chip was all ears, "Why did Umbrella send your team here?" Blaze asked.

"Our mission is to rescue the civilians", Chip stated.

"How kind of you", Blaze said, with a little annoyance in her voice, "Considering Umbrella caused all this in the first place, those liars!" Blaze angrily shouted.

"Look we're just mercenaries, hired hands", Chip said.

Both of them heard a loud noise nearby, they knew it was bad.

"No time for talking, if you can believe me then join us, thing about it", Chip said.

Blaze pondered for a brief moment, "Fine, I'll go along with this for now, I'll let you know my decision later on, are there more in your group?" Blaze asked.

"Follow me, we'll head back to the others", Chip said and ran down the alleyway with Blaze following.

They ran down the side of the alleyway path and to a door at the far side.

They arrived through the door and was near more wreckage and were across from the town hall area..

"Come on, it's down that area", Chip said.

"One more thing, I saw you go into that restaurant but you weren't there when I went in, were exactly were you?" Blaze asked.

"I left through the back door since I was on my way back to my group, I went back inside cause I though I heard someone inside, by luck I found you", Chip said.

"Unfortunately you also met my new 'friend'", Blaze said, referring to Chaos.

"What is that thing?" Chip asked.

"One of Umbrella's experiments no doubt, I've faced something like it before in a mansion in Arklay Mountains", Blaze said.

"I heard that place got totaled". Chip said.

"Yeah, I lost a lot of friends in that place", Blaze said.

"Sorry to hear that, a lot of people in my Platoon bit the dust as well", Chip said.

"Better get to them, quickly, I think that monster is gonna find us soon", Blaze said.

They walked through the gates and saw a line of zombies heading toward them.

"I got this", Chip said and shot the zombies with his assault rifle, leaving a bloody pile of bodies.

Both of them walked up until they came to a fork in the road.

"Which way?" Blaze asked.

"Left", Chip said.

Both advanced left and walked to the door at the end and were at a curvy tight alley with some zombies.

Blaze shot a few of them down while Chip shot the ones on the floor.

"You're pretty good for a civillian", Chip said.

"I'm a member of S.T.A.R.S., the town's top Police Force", Blaze said.

"Oh, so you're the only one left?" Chip asked.

"Most of them died in the mansion I mentioned a moment ago two months ago, only me and a few others are alive, one's in Canada, one's in Europe and one I don't know where she is but I'm sure she's safe", Blaze said.

"So it's only 4 left?" Chip asked.

"There were originally 5 of us left but one of my teammates, Antoine Vickers was killed a little while ago by that big monster from the restaurant we were just at", Blaze said.

"That's gotta suck", Chip said.

"What's your story?" Blaze asked.

Chip finished off another zombie, "I'm a member of the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service, I've been a Mercenary for years, hell I held a gun since I was a kid", Chip said.

"That's pretty amazing, but how can you stand for clean up a mess from Umbrella, didn't your people question how this could have happened? Did you know this could happen?" Blaze asked.

"Look, I'm a soldier, they tell me to shoot, I ask how many, that's just the way it is", Chip said.

"It's just sad that Umbrella screws up and everyone dies for it", Blaze said.

"Yeah, it was rough, I had even contacted for help through the radio", Chip said.

"That was you? I heard a radio message in the RPD", Blaze said.

"So someone did hear", Chip said.

"Yeah, though I was the only one there", Blaze said.

"This city must be pretty bad if your police station is in hell as well", Chip said.

They went through another gate and were in Lonsdale Yard with some tall grass behind a gate.

"How much further? Where are you leading me?" Blaze asked.

"Hey I'm not leading you to some dark alley to shoot you in the head if that's what you're thinking, it's just beyond that door over there", Chip said.

They went to the door and Blaze saw a cable car nearby.

"They're in there", Chip said.

A group of dogs showed up by surprise jumped toward the duo.

Chip grabbed his Assault Rifle and shot the dogs before they can attack, "I'm the alpha dog here", Chip stated with a smirk, causing Blaze to facepalm, "You sure are calm about this", she stated.

"If there's anything I learned is to maintain some sort of confidence in the battlefield, otherwise you'll wind up dead", Chip said.

Both of them advanced toward the cable card, passing by a mini blockade in the process, the cable car was near some burning wreckage.

They both got into the cable car, "I need to go check into my post, and I'll let the Supervisor know you're here", Chip said and went to the back cart.

Blaze sighed, "He seems sort of trustworthy", Blaze looked toward the front and saw the tracks, "Why didn't they move this thing?" Blaze asked, then looked down and saw that cable car was missing a few things, oil, a fuse and a cable.

"More problems, figures", Blaze said, then saw someone walking toward her, Scourge Ginovaef (The man who would eventually try to steal blood from Metal at Raccoon University).

"You're one of the survivors of the rescue team right? I just ran into your teammate Chip", Blaze said.

"How did a girl like you manage to survive?" Scourge asked.

"Hey I'm no ordinary Civilian, I'm a member of S.T.A.R.S." , Blaze said.

"S.T.A.R.S.? You mean the RPD special force team?" Scourge asked, then turned and walked toward the back cart.

Blaze heard someone groaning in pain in the back, "Hey is someone wounded back there?" Blaze asked and went toward a soldier lying on a chair, with blood gushing out of his side.

Blaze knelt beside him, "Oh, this looks bad", Blaze said.

"Ugh, they're coming, get ready, ugh, fire, FIRE, stay together", he said, pretty deluded.

"Calm down, you're safe now, everything is gonna be ok", Blaze reassured him, then went to the back cart and met with Chip.

"So Blaze, did you decide to help us out? Looks like we're the only ones who survived, we should work together", Chip said.

"No", Scourge said, "We can't trust her".

Blaze took a little offense to what Scourge had said.

"Why? Sergeant we need her help, are unit's down to you, me and Lt. G-Mel Viktor, that's it, and G-Mel's hurt bad, if we don't cooperate, we won't be walking away from this mission" Chip said.

".....Fine, then let's go over our plan, we're moving to the clock tower area, which is the designated landing zone for the extraction chopper, once we get there and give the signal, the chopper will fly in and pull us out", Scourge said.

"That's a lot of ground to cover, I don't think we can make it on foot", Chip pointed out.

"The main problem we have is the landing zone is cut off from here by the fire, so we have no choice but to use this cable car to navigate through it, fortunately we can also use it as a moving shield to get us through the worse areas", Scourge stated.

"That works for me, good plan, sir", Chip said.

"Ok people, lets get moving", Scourge said.

"Blaze, put this on", Chip said and gave Blaze a sidepack that's UBCS designed.

Scourge walked out to the front car and Chip went to Blaze, "Glad you're on our side", Chip said.

"Well you don't seem like a bad person, and I'm itching to get out of this town", Blaze said.

"We should get this train car moving", Chip said.

"We aren't going to be able to do that unless we get the stuff we need, the car needs a new battery, more oil and the cable is broken", Blaze said.

"Aw dammit, that's a lot of complications to make an escape", Chip said.

"I'm used to it, I'll go off to find the stuff", Blaze said.

"I'll join you, that's if you need a partner to help you out", Chip said.

"Sure, I did work with a partner before", Blaze said.

"Good, we'll need to work together if we hope to find what we need, where to look though?" Chip asked.

"I know where to look, I know this city like the back of my hand, just follow me", Blaze said, and then both left the cable car in search of the items.


	3. Chapter 3

They returned back to the streets and back en route to the town hall.

"What could have infected this city?" Chip asked.

"I don't know, ever since the mansion incident, I feared the same thing would happen, unfortunately my prediction came to fruition", Blaze said.

Both walked back through the broken street and to the garden area.

"So you're all who's left of your team? You, Scourge and G-Mel?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, when my platoon arrived, many of them were killed, my group and the other groups, it was a slaughterhouse, these zombies are trouble", Chip said.

"Don't think zombies are the only trouble you'll face in this city", Blaze warned.

"You mean other than the dogs and crows? And that thing that was chasing us before?" Chip asked.

"Trust me, you'll find worse things, trust me I already have", Blaze said.

They went back to the main area with the fork in the path.

"Ok we need oil, a fuse and a cable, the oil we can find at the gas station, follow me", Blaze said.

Both of them walked to the right path in the fork and walked to the door at the end of the hall.

They then arrived near the gas station, surrounded by a plethora of wrecked cars.

"Damn, this seems like one hell of an accident", Chip said.

They walked past the wreck and toward the gas station, but it was locked due to a shutter.

"Shit, it's locked", Blaze said.

Chip saw a rusted crank and inserted it into the hole, "This could work", she started turning the crank but it broke.

"Damn rusty crank, now we have no way of turning this", Chip said.

"Wait", Blaze said and grabbed a wrench, "Good thing I found this at the cable cart", Blaze turned the crank and then opened the shutter.

"Smart thinking", Chip said.

Both opened the door and went to the front desk, as they walked, they heard a violet roar of zombies.

"Hey the zombies are getting restless", Chip said.

"I know, I can hear them, what's going on?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know, it's creeping me out though", Chip said.

"Never mind it, lets just get what we need", Blaze said.

Chip was still a little suspicious, so he went to the door and looked down the street, he saw something horrifying.

"Blaze!" Chip called out.

"What's wrong?" Blaze asked.

"They're coming", Chip said, referring to the zombies walking up the street to the gas station, "They must have sniffed us out, they know we're here".

"Hey calm down", Blaze said to Chip.

Chip merely cocked his rifle, "Any objections to my playing hero this time?" Chip asked.

"What are you doing?" Blaze asked.

Chip merely went out the door and confronted the zombie, "Back off!" Chip shouted and shot at them with his machine gun.

Blaze was concerned but she had matters to attend to.

She went to an oil machine and extracted oil into a container.

"This oil alone won't be enough to power the cable car, I'll need to add an oil addition, maybe the pharmacy will have one", Blaze said, I'll get the fuse on the way over there", Blaze said.

She then remembered Chip, she took the oil and started to head outside, but on the way out, she heard some sparks in the other room, one spark fell onto spilt oil and it caused a fire and explosion that caused a fire in the store area.

"Shit!" Blaze said and rushed outside.

Chip was lying against the wall, looking to be in rough shape.

"Chip!" Blaze said and checked on him.

He wasn't moving, Blaze started to get worried but Chip then started to stir.

"Relax, I'm not dead yet", Chip said.

"Are you ok?" Blaze asked.

"I'm fine", Chip said as he stood up, "That hero stuff is harder than it looks", Chip said.

"Glad you're ok, just don't be so reckless next time", Blaze said.

"You got the oil?" Chip asked.

"Yeah, it needs additional stuff to work, it won't work by itself", Blaze said.

"Wait how can you tell?" Chip asked.

"I tried using just oil for my police car once, I found out oil needs an additive substance", Blaze said.

The fire broke through the window.

"Damn, looks like this place caught on fire, lets get away from here", Chip said.

Both ran away from the fire, but the fire got out of control and sparked out to some oil and it lined up and blew up some cars and it lets to fire going to the gas tanks and causing an explosion that destroyed the gas station, luckily Blaze and Chip got far away enough to get away from the explosion unharmed.

Both Blaze and Chip took cover during the explosion, then rose up from the ground after the explosion.

"Ouch, my ears are ringing, we both should be deaf by now", Chip said.

"I'm just glad we got away from there alive", Blaze said.

"Lets get the other stuff we need", Chip said.

"Ok, I know where we can get a fuse, follow me", Blaze said.

She and Chip went back to the fork yard and they headed back to the main door but on the way there, they were ambushed by 4 zombies.

Blaze and Chip shot two back, a third one came at Chip but he stabbed it and then Blaze cut it's throat, the blood of the zombie squirted and briefly blinded another zombie.

Blaze and Chip then shot one bullet each into the zombie's eyes.

"That's probably gotta hurt", Chip said.

Both of them went to the street area and went back into the alleyway near the restaurant.

"I hope that maniac doesn't show up", Chip said.

"Lets hurry up and do what we need to do before we run into him again", Blaze said.

They both walked through the restaurant and back out the front door and turned all the way to the side area past the movie theater.

They arrived back in that factory and then ascended some stairs.

"This should lead us to the power plant to find the fuse", Blaze said.

They ascended the elevator and arrived at another broken down street, with more wrecked cars.

"There isn't a good street left, is there?" Chip asked.

"Guess not, at least the path isn't blocked", Blaze said.

A group of zombies were coming toward Chip and Blaze, but Blaze noticed an oil drum in the corner, she shot the drum and it caused an explosion that wiped out all the zombies and caused a bloody mess on the streets.

"That's pretty resourceful of you", Chip stated.

"Thanks", Blaze responded, both then walked to the power plant and looked around inside.

"Where could that fuse be?" Chip wondered.

"Somewhere nearby, lets make sure to check all the rooms", Blaze said.

They checked one room but it was empty, other than Blaze finding a Magnum nearby, "Must have belonged to one of the workers, well he doesn't need it anymore", Blaze said and tucked it away.

Chip noticed, "Found a Magnum? Cool, looks like you have your share of weapons, but check this out", Chip said and showed Blaze his STI Eagle 6.0, "I assembled it myself, pretty cool huh?" Chip asked.

"Yeah it is, looks like you like guns, I have a friend like that who was fascinated with guns, he was even a member of the NRA, he also survived the mansion incident two months back with me", Blaze said.

"What does he use?" Chip asked.

"A .357 Colt Python", Blaze said.

"Wow, your friend has some pretty good tastes", Chip said.

"Yeah he sure does", Blaze said with a smirk.

At that point they heard noise outside. They went to investigate and saw that zombies were in front of the door trying to barge their way inside.

"Damn, there's a lot, man it's gonna be a pain to have to kill them all", Chip said.

Blaze then had to decide what to do, she and Chip could sneak out the back way, but she needed that fuse, so she decided another route.

Blaze messed with some of the electric currents and caused an overload that electrocuted all the zombies outside to the point where some body parts started to explode, with blood spewing everywhere.

"Damn that was close", Chip said.

"Yeah, lets just get that fuse", Blaze said.

Chip nodded and both of them went into another room and Blaze found the fuse in the cabinet.

"Here it is, we can go now", Blaze said.

"Thank God, lets get out of here", Chip said.

Both of them left the room, walking over the dismembered corpses of the zombies and walked to the elevator and went back down.

"Ok lets just get the remaining stuff we need and then we're good", Blaze said.

As they walked downstairs, an insect creature leapt down, another Drain Deimos.

"What the fuck!? What is that!?" Chip asked.

"Just shoot it!" Blaze shouted and both shot the mutated flea down and then ran, not wanting to risk it getting back up.

Both of them were back outside on the streets.

"This way", Blaze said and led Chip into the garage where they searched a bit until they found a car with some cables attached to it.

"Good, that's all 3 things we need", Chip said.

"Don't forget the stuff for the oil, this oil isn't enough", Blaze said.

"Yeah, lets hurry up, we're near the point of freedom and I don't wanna wait any longer", Chip said.

Both exited the garage and returned to the streets where all the cars were crashed, as well as a big bus.

Chip saw the dead body of a fellow mercenary.

"I think coming here was a mistake, it's like this place is where you go to die", Chip said.

"Don't think like that, an attitude like that will get you killed", Blaze said.

"Yeah I guess, it's still a pretty disturbing sight, I know you saw your teammates die but this is all still new to me", Chip said.

"Well something like this doesn't happen often, the only incident that happened before the mansion incident was a train incident the previous day where the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team were involved with a train crash incident and also trailing the death row criminal Knuckles Coen, of all 6 people, only my Mina Chambers, Charmy Aiken and Vector Marini survived, as some were killed before they got in the mansion or when they just got there, though Charmy and Vector eventually died themselves, leaving only Mina surviving with me, Silver and Rob O'", Blaze said.

"That Mina girl sounds lucky, she survived 2 different incidents", Chip said.

"She may be a bit timid but she's more capable than she looks", Blaze said.

"Who owns that mansion you keep talking about anyway? Was he ever caught?" Chip asked.

"We found out his name is Nega E. Spencer, we didn't catch him, he wasn't even there, the only enemy there was our captain Shadow Wesker, he led us to that mansion knowing we would likely get killed, he expectd us to test out the B.O.W.s there, another enemy was appearently Dr. Finitevus Marcus who caused the T-Virus outbreaks in the first place on the train, at the nearby training facility and the mansion with the help of his leeches", Blaze said.

"B.O.W.?" Chip asked.

"Biological Organic Weapon, the virus that destroyed this city was Umbrella's attempt at a weapon", Blaze said.

"This is some hell of a weapon", Chip said.

"Yeah well...Chip look out!" Blaze shouted, Chip turned around and saw the merc zombie rise up, Chip had to shoot him down.

"Sucks to shoot my colleagues", Chip said.

"Hey I had to shoot some zombie cops on the way over here", Blaze said.

"You mean like him?" Chip asked and pointed to the zombie cop approaching them from behind.

Blaze shot him dead, albeit some regret in doing so", I'm sure they'd rather be dead for good than stuck like this", Blaze said.

"Lets just get going, we have one more thing to get and we should get it quickly", Chip said.

"Yeah, the sooner we leave this town the better", Blaze said.

As they walked, Chip brought something else up, "Wait, did you say that some guy used leeches?" Chip seemed kinda grossed out.

"If you want the full story, go look for Mina, I'm sure she'd love to entertain you with that story", Blaze said.

Both of them moved on to the alley beyond the gate.

As they progressed foward, Blaze noticed the fire hose and remembered a fire nearby and that she had a wrench.

"Hold on Chip, I have an idea", Blaze said and used her wrench to get the fire hose out.

"What are you doing?" Chip asked.

"There's a fire nearby that's blocking a path, and I think it's the path we need to go through, hold this", Blaze said and handed Chip the fire hose.

They walked into the nearby zig zag alley, and as they reached one corner, they saw a couple of Drain Demos.

"Aw not these things again", Chip said.

Blaze noticed an oil drum near them but as she aimed to it, one of the creatures jumped on her and tried to kill her, but Chip whacked the creature in the face with his assault rifle and knocked it into the other one, then Chip shot the oil drum and killed the two monsters.

"Thanks", Blaze said.

"No problem, now lets hurry and get moving", Chip said.

Both went on until they reached the street of the police station.

"Wow, the RPD looks like a mess", Chip stated.

"Yeah, I hope people don't take refuge there, thinking it's safe to do so", Blaze said.

"Are all the cops dead?" Chip asked.

"There's one still in there alive but he's unable to move, I'm afraid it's only a matter of time for him", Blaze said.

"So that's it?" Chip asked.

"So far yes, I didn't hear word from any of the cops, I even saw their dead bodies, I'm worried cause there's supposed to be a new recruit coming in, named Miles Kennedy", Blaze said.

'It's gonna suck if he starts off his new job this way", Chip said.

"Yeah, though he hasn't shown up yet I don't think, I think he was supposed to start today, hopefully he got word this happened", Blaze said.

"Well we should keep moving", Chip said.

Both of them went to a nearby door and into an alley where the fire was.

"Here we go", Blaze said.

"Where are we gonna hook this up?" Chip asked, referring to the hose.

Blaze looked around and found a place to put the hose on the wall bound hydrant and then they sprayed the water on the fire, quenching the fire.

"Awesome, we did it", Chip said.

Both of them moved through the fire free area and into an alley.

"I hate walking through these alleys", Chip said.

They arrived into a street where a Drain Demos lurked.

"Shit, not another one", Chip said.

The Drain Demos saw them and approached them but Chip then used his Eagle and blew the monster's head clean off.

"That's impressive", Blaze said.

"This gun can be powerful in the right hands", Chip said.

They moved on through the street and then ended up in a pharmacy.

"A pharmacy huh? Wonder if we'll find what we'll need here?" Chip asked.

"Wait" someone pleaded before gunshots were heard.

Blaze and Chip sounded alarmed so they ran inside the store and saw Scourge working on a laptop over the dead body of a UBCS soldier.

"Epsilon!?" Chip asked in total shock.

"What did you do?" Blaze asked Scourge.

"I had no choice, he was about to turn into a zombie, it would have been a threat, so I eliminated it", Scourge explained.

But he was still conscious wasn't he?", Blaze asked.

"He was as good as dead, and it took fewer bullets to kill him now than it would have if he transformed", Scourge said.

Chip went up to Scourge, "Sir there could have been another way", Chip said.

"There was no other way, trust your supervisor, now just go on and do what you were doing", Scourge said.

Chip sighed and walked away while Scourge evaluated stuff on his laptop.

"Come on, lets get to the back", Blaze said.

Both went to the back room and Blaze grabbed the oil additive then put it in the oil canister.

"Ok, that's everything, we can head back to the cable car", Blaze said.

"Yeah, lets hurry before Scourge decides to shoot G-Mel", Chip said.

"I can't believe he shot that guy though, I mean I know he was probably gonna transform but to do something like that is just so......" Blaze was trying to find a good word.

"It's ok, I did know Epsilon Seeker pretty well, he was a good friend but I think it's better that he died as a mortal being than as a zombie", Chip said.

At that point, some moans were heard outside and then the sounds of glass breaking occurred, the zombies busted their way into the pharmacy.

"Damn they're here!" Blaze said.

"Oh no, Scourge!" Chip shouted., but all they heard was Scourge screaming in agony.

"No!" Chip shouted, and then the zombies busted into the back room and walked toward Blaze and Chip.

"You bastards!" Chip shouted and shot the zombies.

Blaze noticed the zombies were near some valves, "I bet there's some really hot air in those pipes", Blaze said and shot the valves off and the hot steam air burned some of the zombie skins and Chip finished them with a machine gun.

"Lets go now", Chip said, they went to the front and saw that there was a broken laptop and some blood where Scourge was.

"Damn, they got him", Chip said.

"We better leave before there are more casualties", Blaze said, both of them left the store and returned back to the alley leading to the formerly burning area.

As they headed back to the gate, Chaos showed up in the area and blocked their path en route back to the cable car.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Chip shouted.

Chaos ran to punch them but they both moved away and then they knocked him back in unison and ran back to the street leading to the RPD.

"Keep running, don't let him catch us!" Blaze said.

"I think I got that", Chip said.

They kept running to the zig zap alley and then back to the alley where they got the fire hose.

"Almost there", Chip said.

As they ran to the gate, Chaos appeared again and chased Chip and Blaze but they both shot him back and kept on running.

They made it back to the street en route to the parking garage and then arrived in the garage.

They walked through the garage, "Ok I think we lost him, now we just gotta-" the ground started shaking.

"Now what!?" Chip angrily asked.

The ground broke and both nearly fell into a hole but they held on to the edge.

"That was close", Chip said.

Then some carts started rolling to the two.

"Shit, do we jump off this thing or climb up?" Chio asked.

"Climb, climb!" Blaze shouted.

Both climbed up and got out of the way just in time.

"That was close, what caused that Earthquake?" Chip asked.

"Lets just go", Blaze said.

They ran to the outside and then back into the factory.

"Keep going and don't waste time", Blaze said.

They ran to the street near the theater, "Blaze, there's another door there", Chip pointed out, and they arrived at that door and down the area to the front of town hall and then entered the walkway.

As they walked up the walkway to the cable they saw Chaos in that same path, letting out a loud roar.

"Wait.....HOW DID HE GET THERE!? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Chip shouted.

"Guess he took a short cut we didn't know about", Blaze said.

Chaos ran at them but they both ducked and ran away from him and back up the garden area and then down the street alley, but on the way there, there was another Earthquake, and this time, they fell through the floor and were in a sewer.

"Great, where are we?" Chip asked.

At that point, a giant worm busted through a wall using it's Mandibles, and nearly swallowed them.

"Holy shit!" Chip shouted.

Blaze noticed a ladder nearby, "Quickly, to that ladder!"

Blaze ran to the ladder and climbed up quickly but the worm prevented Chip from going to the ladder by blocking it's path.

"Shit", Chip said and shot the worm in the face, the worm proceeded to dig it's way underground and attack Chip from behind but Chip was fast enough to get out the way and climb the ladder.

"That was close", Chip said.

They noticed they were near the cable car and walked toward it but they heard some gunfire.

They noticed G-Mel shooting at some zombies, "Don't com any closer!" he shouted as he shot them.

"What's he doing? He shouldn't be doing that in his condition", Chip said.

G-Mel kept shooting and then he noticed the drum barrel on the floor, so he kicked it to the zombies and shot it, killing all the zombies, then he sat against the wall exhausted.

"G-Mel do you have a some kind of death wish?" Blaze asked and went to him.

"My people...they were wiped out by these monsters, I can't stop just because I'm wounded", G-Mel said.

"But can't you see those monsters also victims of Umbrella?" Blaze said.

"Are you accusing me of taking it out on them? You don't seem to understand something, we're not really involved with the company! There's no reason for any of us to take responsibility for this mess", G-Mel said.

"I know that, and right now that's the only reason I'm trying to cooperate with you", Blaze said as she and Chip helped G-Mel up and onto the cable car.

They helped him back onto the seat where he rested.

"I'm sorry...I feel so useless", G-Mel said.

"Don't, you fought hard and have the wounds to prove it", Blaze reassured him.

"But, I'm still alive...my men aren't", G-Mel said.

"Don't think about that now, just rest", Blaze said.

"Yeah, just relax man, we're gonna install the parts, oh by the way, we've lost Scourge", Chip said.

"Such a shame, he was a good soldier", G-Mel said.

Both then went on to install the parts to the cable car and got it moving.

Chip then went to the front car and checked out the controls, "Its looking good", Chip said, then started the cable car and got it moving.

As the cable car moved, they felt the cable car shake, and then they heard G-Mel painfully groan.

"G-Mel!" Chip shouted.

"Keep driving this thing, I'll check on G-Mel", Blaze said and ran off.

Blaze went to check on him and they saw him on the floor hurt, and Chaos in the car, "S.T.A.R.S."

G-Mel got up, "Blaze, get out of the cable car now", G-Mel said, holding a machine gun.

"G-Mel wait don't!" Blaze said.

"Get out of here! Hurry!" G-Mel said and shot Chaos.

Blaze left the car and G-Mel kept firing at Chaos.

"Come on!" G-Mel said and kept firing but his clip went empty and then Chaos knock him out the way and he dropped him machine gun.

G-Mel reached for his gun but Chaos grabbed him and tossed him across the area.

Chaos walked slowly toward him and whipped out a tentacle to impale him.

"Just a little closer", G-Mel said, and as Chaos got near him, G-Mel activated a grenade that exploded and destroyed part of the cable car, blasting Chaos out of the cable car.

"G-Mel....", Blaze stated, knowing of his sacrifice.


	4. Chapter 4

The cable car however was moving too fast and going out of control, Chip tried using the brakes but it didn't work.

"Oh no, the break's not working!" Chip shouted, the cable car then started to show signs of derailment.

Blaze considered the emergency brake, but given the speed of the cable car, she thought it was hopeless, so she used an alternative option.

"Jump!" Blaze said and jumped out the train, Chip proceeded to do the same thing, then the cable car derailed into the street and crashed into a building.

When Blaze and Chip got up, they saw that they were in a building, but the crash caused the building's wall to be burnt down and they saw zombies heading their way, so they went through a door.

"That was way too close, I can't believe we're still alive", Blaze said.

"I thought I was going to die", Chip said.

"Well we're not dead, we're alive and well, now lets check this place out", Blaze said and then she headed through another door and was in a small library, "I think I know what this place may be", Blaze said, then she saw a key, a key to the clock tower, "We're at the Clock Tower!" Blaze said.

"Good, not that it will do us any good at this point", Chip said.

"What are you talking about, this is where we needed to go for the extraction", Blaze reminded him.

"Wake up already! What makes you think they'll actually keep their word! We could stay stranded here for all we know!" Chip shouted out.

"What are you talking about? You received orders that said-", Blaze was interrupted, "You really think a piece of paper is reliable? We're going to die, and I think we should at least get to choose WHEN we're gonna die", Chip stated.

Blaze responded by slapping Chip in the face, "Is that it, are you going to give up after how long we worked to get here!?" Blaze shouted.

Chip rubbed his face, "I just can't handle the stress of this situation ok? I'm in a God Damn city full of God Damn zombies, I've never dealt with this shit before Blaze!" Chip shouted.

"Chip just can it a moment ok! First off I know what it's like to be in a situation like this, this is my SECOND situation, and it's a LOT bigger than the first, am I afraid? I'll admit I am, BUT am I gonna let it get to me? Hell no I won't, I'm not gonna be a casualty of that idiot company Umbrella, I'm gonna fight til the end, so you have a choice right now Chip, you can help me contact the rescue helicopter so we can both get the fuck out of this city, or you can stay here pissing and moaning and die at the hands of the monsters in this city", Blaze said.

Chip say down and carefully started to decide his Ultimatum, "You really think we have a chance to escape?" Chip asked.

"I can't guarantee 100% that we're gonna live, but if we don't try, we'll die for sure, maybe it's a slim chance of survival relying on the Helicopter, but I'd rather take Slim over none in this situation", Blaze said.

Chip sighed, "Fine, I'll go along with this", Chip sat back up and readied his gun for anything.

"Just remember, I'll be by your side to help you, I know this situation is unreal and I was a wreck before, I was lucky to have Silver there to help me, and I know he was happy I was there to help him cause we knew that together along with our friends that we could survive, you just gotta have some faith", Blaze said.

"Ok Blaze, I'll trust you", Chip said.

Blaze cocked her gun, "Ok lets get down to business on this".

As she started to walk, Chip spoke, "I'm sorry I freaked out there, I guess I was just getting a bit paranoid", Chip said.

"Don't worry, it happens to the best of us, I know that this is a scary situation, and although I've learned to mask it, I still get nervous cause I can die at any moment for all I know, but that's what being brave is, doing something even if it scares you", Blaze said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty afraid too, not little kid scared but-", Chip was interrupted, "It's ok to be afraid, you'd have to be nuts to not show any sort of fear, just learn to cope with it, if you're fearless, you won't know when to run and it can get you killed", Blaze said.

"I was always taught to be fearless, so this is just new for me", Chip said.

"Like I said, just be brave, no one's asking you to be fearless, just don't give up hope, and don't leave in the helicopter without me, that's how I got into the Mansion Situation in the first place, our pilot freaked out and left us stuck out there", Blaze said.

"That's gotta suck", Chip said.

"We don't call him 'Chicken-Heart' for nothing", Blaze said.

"Sounds like he always ran from a situation", Chipsaid.

"Yeah, I was surprised to still see him in Raccoon City, I thought he would have been miles away by now, *sigh* if only he was, then that monster chasing us wouldn't have killed him", Blaze said.

"Speaking of which, you think he's dead? He better be, G-Mel sacrificed his life to kill him and I'm gonna be pissed off if that thing still lived", Chip said.

"Lets not go looking for revenge, it could get us killed", Blaze said.

"Guess you're right, lets just go to the top of the tower and do what we need to do to get the hell out of this city", Chip said.

They moved to the top floor of the room and saw some giant spiders around the area.

"Ok, that's fucking creepy", Chip said.

Blaze took her handgun and shot them all in the face and kept moving while shooting the others with Chip helping by shooting them as well.

The problem was that for every spider they killed, an egg sack in their abdomen let out smaller spiders, so Blaze and Chip had to stomp on them or cut them with their knives.

They eventually got to a door that led them outside, and they saw a way for them to reach the top floor but the ladder was all the way up.

"Shit, how do we get the ladder down?" Chip asked.

Blaze noticed a keyhole, so she took the Clock-tower key and turned it so that a mechanism would open and the ladder would start coming down.

"Oh, smart move", Chip said.

Once the ladder was down, both of them heard a familiar growl, "Oh no, not him", Chip looked and pointed out Chaos who leapt into the area, "Where did he come from!?"

Blaze saw him near a light cord, at that point she had two options for it, she could throw it in the water and electrocute him, but she didn't think he'd stay down long enough, so she decided to plug it in and a bright light started shining in Chaos's face and it blinded him, then she pushed him off the tower to the floor below.

Chip leaned over the ledge and shouted, "DIE ALREADY YOU STUBBORN BASTARD!"

"Never mind him, the clock tower bell is up there, come on", Blaze said.

The duo proceeded to climb the ladder and they reached the top of the tower.

"Ok, what do we do Chip? What did the instructions say?" Blaze asked.

"They say to ring the Clock Tower bell, once it starts ringing the guy will come and take us to safety", Chip said.

"Ok, how to activate it though?" Blaze asked.

Chip saw an instruction manual nearby on a table and red from it, "Ok it says here to use that music box over there to make the bell ring", Chip said, pointing to a novelty music box.

Blaze examined it, "Looks a bit weird, how do we play it?" Blaze asked.

Chip read the instructions more, "Like this", Chip set the tones to be U U D D U D (Up and Down) and the clock tower bell started to ring.

"We did it!" Chip said, and then a few moments later, both of them heard a Helicopter coming, "Come on!" lets hurry!"

Chip and Blaze went down the ladder and started to make their way into the building with Chip signaling the chopper down to the front yard and then following Blaze.

Both of them went down to the main lobby of the Clock Tower and out the front door, Chip waved it down more.

"Hey! Over here!" Blaze shouted, 'It's finally over'.

The Chopper was about to land but then it was shot down by a rocket.

"NO!" Blaze was shocked to see what had just happened, her chance to escape had literally gone up in flames, she looked over to see Chaos again, this time armed with a Rocket Launcher.

"WHAT THE!? IS THAT A ROCKET LAUNCHER!? WHERE DID HE GET THAT!?" Chip shouted.

The helicopter crash destroyed part of the clock tower and there was a big fire in the area.

"That's it I'm gonna kill this guy!" Chip shouted and ran at Chaos but Chip was whacked in the head by the rocket launcher.

"Chip!" Blaze went to assist him but she was then impaled in the shoulder by a tentacle from Chaos.

Blaze held the spot where she was impaled, and started to feel a bit weakened from the stab, but she knew at this point she needed to fight off Chaos.

"Fine, I'll finish you for good", Blaze said and then took her Grenade Launcher and blasted some rounds at Chaos, causing him to stumble back, but he responded by shooting his Rocket Launcher at her but she jumped out the way and it simply caused an explosion behind her.

"He's gonna be hard to fight with that Rocket Launcher, I need to find a way to disarm him", Blaze said.

Chaos shot another rocket but Blaze jumped out the way and then fired her shotgun at Chaos but he simply fired another rocket that she evaded.

Blaze hid somewhere and Chaos started combing the area for her but he couldn't find her, so he used his rocket launcher and started blasting the area in an attempt to find her, but as he kept blasting, his Rocket Launcher started to overheat and it started to malfunction.

Blaze saw the oppurtunity and grabbed her Magnum and shot Chaos in the back, and when he turned around she merely shot him some more until he started to spray blood excessively and he stumbled around the area until he collapsed into fire and started to burn.

Unfortunately for Blaze it was a bittersweet moment, she had succeeded in killing what had been causing her trouble but she then collapsed from her wound.

Chip regained consciousness and saw Blaze down on the floor, "Blaze!" he rushed to her side, "I got you, hang in there!" Chip pleaded.

Chip then took Blaze to a chapel in the clock tower and placed her on an altar and simply let her rest a bit.

It's around this time that Miles and Cream arrive in Raccoon City and then make their own escape, as well as the eight civillian survivors dealing with their final day of adventures in the city.

Eventually Blaze awoken from her rest in the chapel room on the altar, "Chip?" she asked.

"Looks like our roles have been reversed from when we first met, don't worry Blaze, this chapel is safe", Chip said.

"I've been infected by the virus, haven't I", Blaze said, then tried to get up

"Hey, take it easy", Chip said.

"I'm ok, I don't feel any pain, but that's what bothers me, if I can't feel anything then what does that mean?" Blaze started to sound a little worried.

"Don't give up Blaze, I'll take care of you, whatever you do DON'T let that virus beat you", Chip said, and then started to make his way out the Chapel.

"Before you go Chip, just promise me this, promise that if I transform...you have to kill me", Blaze stated.

Chip stood there shocked at the request, "Fine, I promise that, but I'm not gonna let that happen, just wait here", Chip said.

Chip through the clock tower and through a passage containing web spinners and victims in their webs, Chip shot them and walked out the back door of the clock tower and went up the road and saw a nearby hospital, "Hopefully I can find something in there", Chip said.

As he walked there, a bunch of zombies started to approach Chip, so he whipped out his handgun and shot them all as he walked into the hospital, "Beat it scums", Chip entered the hospital, it is the same hospital that Mighty Hamilton worked at, an area of the hospital leech epidemic.

The front lobby was a mess, everything was scattered about.

"This place isn't very clean for a hospital", Chip stated.

Then Chip heard some moaning and saw a zombie coming, he was about to shoot it but something came by and sliced the zombie's head off.

"Ew, what the hell!?" Chip asked.

It was a hunter, it merely looked at Chip and growled, the monster proceeded to give Chip the same treatment it gave the zombie, but Chip evaded and blasted the hinter with his assault rifle.

Chip went into a nearby room and regained his composure, "Great, now I gotta deal with those things, this sucks", Chip pulled himself together and proceeded on with his main objective.

Chip moved across rooms until he reached a room with an elevator, he used the elevator to go to the 4th floor.

Once up there he looked around to see if he can find a room with medical info, "I have to hurry, time is not on my side, I could have done this sooner but I couldn't risk leaving Blaze alone if she wasn't awake", Chip stated.

He went into a data room where he heard pleading and then gunfire, "What the hell? Deja Vu", Chip said and walked to the backroom where he saw Scourge with a recently fired gun glaring at fellow UBCS member Delta Patrick.

Chip was surprised to see Scourge was still alive but was confused about why he had shot Delta, he didn't even show any signs that he was about to transform, no bites, no pale skin.

"Scourge? You're still alive?" Chip asked.

"You saw what happened?" Scourge asked.

"What's going on?" Chip was confused and shocked at this situation.

"I'm one of the supervisors....that's all you need to know", Scourge said and aimed his gun at Chip.

"Wait!" Chip started to back away.

Delta then took the opportunity to activate a grenade, Chip ran for cover but Scourge managed to jump out the window before the explosion, making the suicide bombing in vain.

"Not again", Chip said, Delta's death was a reminisce of what happened to Epsilon and G-Mel.

Chip had no time to mourn, he had to look for anything that can help save Blaze, he looked around and saw a vaccine base and also a top secret letter about the T-Virus, "Looks like someone was trying to make the cure themselves, wonder what happened to them?" Chip wondered but shook it off and then went to the elevator and to floor B3F.

"Why would Scourge do something like that? How can he betray us? Does he want all the money? Is he fully in league with Umbrella? Is he going mad? I gotta hurry and rescue Blaze before he kills us all, if he doesn't, this city will, Thank God that monster's dead", Chip said.

After Chip arrived in the basement he saw more zombies, a hoard of them, so he took his assault rifle and wasted them all, leaving a bloody mess all over the floors and wall.

"Damn it's so bloody"! Chip shouted, then saw some of the zombies were still alive, "Just fucking die already!" Chip shouted and angrily riddled them more with bullets, "I can't STAND this city!" Chip marched his way through the area and to the room stated in the instructions, in the room he saw some Hunter Ys in some tubes, "They even experiment in the hospital", Chip shook his head and went to the required machine.

Chip grabbed a tube and put the vaccine base in it and then placed it in a machine and activated the machine so that it would work and start making the necessary formula.

Chip waited for the vaccine to finish, and once it did, he removed the test tube, "Good, with this Vaccine, I can cure Blaze's infection", Chip said, as he made his way out the room, the aqua hunters broke out of their tubes and confronted Chip, "Ok I swear the most dangerous things happen right when something needed for our survival is close, it's like fate is playing with a our lives like some sort of game", Chip said and then whipped out his STI and shot the monsters back and then ran out the room.

He went to the elevator and took it back to the 1st floor and passed the rooms and arrived in the lobby.

Once he was in the lobby, he saw a bomb on a pillar, it was ticking down to zero, "Those must have been planted by Scourge!" Chip then dashed out the hospital front door and ran down the street.

The clock was counting down fast, Chip needed major distance, "Come on, come on", Chip panted as he jumped behind an alley and then the hospital exploded, taking out most of the block it was on.

Chip panted in relief, he was nearly killed but he's alive and has the cure he needed.

He made his way back through the hallway and eventually to the main lobby.

"No zombies here, so far so good", Chip said and then he heard a roar, "Wait, that can't be", Chip turned as saw Chaos, only this time he seemed a bit bigger and tentacles were spewing out of his body, "You've gotta be kidding me!? Blaze killed you!"

Chaos started to chase Chip but he ran and hid from Chaos, after a few moments off looking, Chaos left the area, muttering "S.T.A.R.S."

"I'm not even in S.T.A.R.S." Chip muttered, then walked to the chapel room and administered the vaccine into Blaze, "Please let this work".

After a few moments, Blaze started to stir and awaken. "Hey, are you ok?" Chip asked.

"Yes, barely", Blaze said and sat up and saw some worry in Chip's face, "What's going on?"

"That monster just doesn't give up!" Chip shouted.

"What? I thought we killed that thing!?" Blaze stated.

"No, it's been waiting for you", Chip said.

"S.T.A.R.S." Chaos can be heard saying from outside the room.

"He's playing with us, Chip do you think that it's unstoppable?" Blaze asked.

"No, I don't think so, oh and bad news, Scourge is still alive", Chip said.

Blaze was a tad confused on what the bad news was, "Scourge? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't know how but I do know he is our enemy, remember don't trust him, Chip said.

"Wait, how is he our enemy? I thought he was our ally?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know what he's up to, but I think he intends to kill us, just like he did to one of our allies a moment ago while I was getting your vaccine", Chip said.

"So it looks like we have something in common, we were both backstabbed by our leaders", Blaze said.

"So now we have two issues to deal with, looks like we better get a move on, especially since we both have our own special hunters", Chip said.

Both of them left the chapel room, but as they left, a bunch of zombies busted in through the windows, and to make matters worse, Chaos broke down the door with his tentacles.

"Great, now what!?" Chip asked.

The zombies were gonna get Blaze and Chip but Chaos started killing the zombies.

"Wait, did he switch sides?" Chip asked.

"No I think he wants to kill us himself, lets just take the opportunity to run", Blaze said, both of them ran out the room and through the clock towers towards the back door Chip used to make his way to the Hospital.

Blaze saw the wreckage up the block, "What happened over there?" Blaze asked.

"Scourge blew up the hospital trying to kill me", Chip stated.

"That psycho, what's he thinking?" Blaze asked.

"Well we can't go that way, lets try a different route", Chip said.

"The only other route I know is through the park but it's closed this time of night", Blaze said.

"Where are we gonna get the key to open the gates?" Chip asked, Blaze then noticed a building next to the park where some of the staff often go to, "In there", Blaze took her lock-pick and opened the door.

They searched in the lounge and they saw the keys on the table, "There", Blaze picked them up and they rushed to the park, "Ok, open up", Chip said.

Blaze nodded and opened the door to the park, and ventured inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Both of them walked arond the entrance area of the park, there were some zombies sitting on a bench.

"Maybe we shouldn't disturb them", Chip said, but the zombies looked up and saw the duo.

"Too late for that", Blaze took her gun and shot the zombies in the face, leaving holes where their eyes should be.

Blaze looked around the park area, "I don't know what we can find in this park but we'll have to make an effort to move through here and................Chip what are you doing?" Blaze asked, referring to Chip peeing on a tree.

"What? I had to go, so I decided to go on this tree", Chip said.

"You're peeing in the middle of a park that's probably infested with a lot of zombies and monsters?" Blaze asked.

"Me needing to pee isn't gonna help", Chip said and then zipped up after he finished and washed his hands in a nearby pond.

"Anyway, lets keep going", Blaze said and they went to an area with a large fountain area, "Nothing here really", Chip said.

Blaze looked around and she saw a sewer hatch, "Chip, look there, we can go down there if we drain the water", Blaze said.

"How are we gonna do that?" Chip asked.

Blaze looked around and she saw a diagram illustrating how to drain the water, "Lets use that for reference", Blaze said.

They both examined the diagram and adjusted the gears in accordance to draining the water, once they finished with that, the water was drained from the pool and they went to the sewer hole and climbed down the ladder.

They found themselves in a sewer, which didn't smell very pleasant.

"Damn it stinks down here", Chip complained.

"Then lets just find another ladder out of here", Blaze said, then she noticed some worms coming their way, "Oh shit, move quickly!" Blaze said.

Both of them rushed out of the way and climbed another ladder to the top.

Once out they noticed a cabin nearby, "Lets check in there", Blaze said.

As they waled toward it, they saw it was at the edge of the park cemetery.

"Creepy", Chip said.

"Please this is nothing compared to that mansion", Blaze said.

"Whatever lets just get out of here before-" Chip felt something grab his foot and he freaked out and stabbed whatever it was with a knife.

Chip was mortified when he saw it was a hand, "Great, now they're gonna pop out of the God Damn ground!?" Chip shouted.

A zombie popped up from underground but Blaze shot him in the face, lets hurry to the cabin", Blaze said and both of them ran to the cabin but not before a few more zombies popped up, so Chip shot them all before they went inside.

"That was something out of a horror movie, I swear", Chip said.

"Relax it's over, anyway lets see if there are any clues in this cabin",Blaze said.

Chip noticed a fireplace and went near it, "Ah this warmness is really relaxing", Chip said.

"This isn't a good time to relax, we gotta-" Blaze was interrupted, "Blaze if we don't take a little break, the stress is gonna overtake us", Chip said.

Blaze knelt near the fireplace and felt warm as well, "Well I always did like fire...wait a minute", Blaze looked closely and saw a hole with a light shining from the other side.

Blaze went back and looked around and saw a fire extinguisher and then put the fire out.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Chip asked.

"Something's at the other side, I'm gonna check it out", Blaze said.

She grabbed a pole and used it to knock down the bricks and revealed a passage way to a room with some radios and files.

"A radio, let me try to use it", Chip said and went to activate it.

Blaze saw a document containing info about the T-Virus and it's use in war, the idea is for the P.O.W. to be injected with the virus and then sent back to the enemy camps where the P.O.W.s would turn into zombies and attack the opposing army.

"I can't believe they're planning to use this for war", Blaze said.

Chip came back to Blaze, "I couldn't contact anyone, what's that?" Chip asked.

"It's info on how they were gonna use the T-Virus, huh what's this? This person also encountered that monster that's chasing us, apparently it's called 'Chaos'", Blaze said.

"So it has a name", Chip stated.

"Anyway since you couldn't find anyone on the radio, how are we gonna escape the city?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know.......wait", Chip picked up a document made by Scourge, the document states that he would intend to make sure none of the other supervisors would make it back so that he can get more money for the work and how he had a helicopter near the 'Dead Factory'.

"Son of a bitch had a helicopter the whole time, I can't believe he wants to kill everyone else just to get a bigger paycheck, greedy bastard", Chip said.

"Lets just go", Blaze said and crawled back through the hole, followed by Chip.

"I'm quite impressed you managed to survive up til now", someone said, they turned to see Scourge.

"And you seem to be doing a good job of looking out for yourself, how about helping out", Blaze said.

"I have no intention of helping you", Scourge said.

"Because we're nothing but pawns in all this?" Blaze asked.

"In a manner of speaking, you are, our employers wanted a detailed analysis of the zombie beings which were created through infection by the T-Virus", Scourge said.

"You're saying that they deliberately sent in a Military Unit to be butchered by their creations?" Blaze said, much to Chip's shock.

"Not exactly, although the conditions encountered on this operation were extreme, it was an unexpected outcome that the team would be wiped out, we were only required to collect live data from the subjects", Scourge said and there was some shaking in the area.

"Another mutant", Scourge said and ran out the cabin.

"Hey wait! Come on, we'll follow him, I want more answers from him, what's the deal with me being here and why my friends had to die", Chip said.

Both of them exited out of the cabin but they felt the area shake and rumble.

"What's going on?" Blaze asked.

Both Blaze and Chip fell through the ground and into an area below near some headlights and a pond, and they saw a huge worm pop out of the ground.

"Oh my God", Blaze said.

The monster growled at the duo.

"It's that giant Earthworm the sewers we saw a while back!" Blaze shouted.

"Kill it!" Chip shouted, both Blaze and Chip shot at the worm with their Shotgun and Machine Gn respectively but it nearly bit them with it's giant mandibles.

"Whoa that was close!" Chip shouted.

The worm then tried slamming it's body down but they both moved out the way, so it went under the ground.

"Where did it go?" Chip asked.

Blaze kept a steady guard, preparing for the possibility of the worm popping out the ground.

Chip fired his machine gun into the ground in hopes of hitting the worm, but it popped out from behind Blaze and nearly ate her but she was quick enough to move out the way.

The monster started inching it's way toward Blaze who had stepped into the pond, she then saw that there was a light nearby and she had an idea, "Chip when I saw so, shoot the light pole and get the light to fall into the water!" Blaze said.

"What about you?" Chip asked.

"Don't worry about me, just do it!"

"Ok, I trust you then!" Chip said kept his gun ready.

Blaze shot the monster a few time and then it slammed his head into the pond area as Blaze jumped out the water, "Shoot!" Blaze shouted, Chip then shot the light pole and the light head fell into the water and electrocuted the worm to it's death.

"Whoa that was close", Chip said.

"We make a good team, now lets hurry, Scourge has a few questions to answer us", Blaze said.

Both of them walked toward a fallen fence and used it to climb up and then to the manhole down back into the sewer area from before, they proceeded out of the area through the fountain ladder and once in the fountain, they climbed on out and walked to the gate back to the front area of the park.

"Ok now what?" Chip asked.

"Let's check the other side", Blaze said.

They walked toward the other gate and walked down some steps and found themselves on a walkway over the water.

As they walked through, some hunter gammas jumped out of the water and went to attack them but Blaze sliced once across the gut and kicked it into the water, Chip used his Assault Rifle to do a melee attack on it's head and then shot it dead.

They ran through the area to avoid more trouble and went through a gate and walked through a pathway in the park surrounded by a load of trees.

As they walked through, they saw a few dogs munching on the carcass of a UBCS soldier that looked like he had already died from a gunshot would, Chip angrily shot the dogs dead and checked the body of the Soldier and picked up some ammo from him, "Here's some bullets", Chip said.

"Thanks", Blaze said and stored the bullets away.

They walked to a gate leading to a factory, "That must be it Chip", they opened the gate and started to walk across the rope bridge.

"Damn it's pretty high", Chip said.

"Don't look down then", Blaze said, and then heard a familiar growl, "Oh no", Blaze said.

Chaos then landed in front of the duo.

"Great! What now!?" Chip asked.

Blaze had to decide between two Ultimate factors, she could push him off but with his tentacles that could be dangerous, so she decided on another major ultimatum "Jump!" Blaze then jumped off the bridge, followed by Chip, both of them landed in the river and were near a sewer tunnel.

"Holy shit that was scary!" Chip stated.

"At least we're alive", Blaze said.

They both went into the sewer tunnel and climbed a ladder where they both saw a couple of hunters that leapt at them.

Blaze and Chip jumped back and shot the hunters dead, "Wow that was close", Blaze said.

"I swear I'm gonna end up having a heart attack", Chip said.

Chip's radio then went off and he listened to it, the radio issuing a warning entitled Code XX.

"Shit! They're gonna blow up the city!" Chip said.

"What? What do you mean 'Blow up the city' Chip?" Blaze asked in a worried fashion.

"They're gonna solve this infection problem by simply obliterating the city from the map at dawn", Chip said.

"They can't do that, it's insane!" Blaze shouted.

"Now we REALLY need to get the hell out of this city", Chip said.

Both of them hurried to a door in their left of the tunnel and found themselves in a sewer control room.

"Looks pretty complicated here", Chip said.

"Right, lets go and be alert, I heard that a lot of this stuff originated near the sewer area", Blaze stated.

"Yeah I heard stories from my unit that these people went to steal something from Dr. Geoffrey Birkin and then he went crazy and killed everyone, except one guy who managed to make it out", Chip said.

"Sounds like one hell of a lucky guy", Blaze said.

Chip looked beyond a door and looked downstairs and saw a machine, "What's this?" he operated the machine but couldn't figure it out, "What the hell is this thing?" he kept

messing with it ut didn't understand what he needed to do, "Stupid water sample machine" Chip started to get agitated.

"That puzzle seems really unnecessary, lets just leave there's nothing left here", Blaze said.

Both left the room and then walked around the sewer area until they reached a plumbing room, a bunch of zombies were there.

"They just don't let up do they?" Chip asked.

Blaze and Chip shot a pipe that released hot air that started to burn the skins of the zombies and both used their knives to help finish off the zombies and they moved on to an elevator and traveled up and reached a control room.

"A lot of controls here", Chip said.

"Lets just go on", Blaze said and walked around an area of dead bodies.

"Careful, they can spring to life at any moment", Chip said.

Blaze was cautious as they reached the stairs and headed on up and had her knife out just in case. Chip however saw a system disk on the table and picked it up, "I think this could come in handy".

They noticed an elevator and some doors, but there was no power to them. "Our lives suck", Chip said.

They left the room and went into a hall where someone tried to shoot them and the assailant went behind a machine door which shut close and they heard a chuckle.

"Scourge?" Blaze asked.

They went to the door but it was locked.

"That sneaky bastard", Chip said.

"We need to find a way to Scourge, if we don't find him soon, we'll probably end up dead", Blaze said.

They went to another door that led them to a lounge room, "Man I could use a good rest right about now", Chip said.

"We can't risk wasting time, we'll have plenty of time for rest once we get the hell out of this city", Blaze said.

They appeared in another room full of steam and looked around for anything useful.

"Hey there's a platform elevator", Chip said.

They went to it but there was no power, it needed a card.

"WHY DOES EVERYTHING NEED A KEY OR TO BE POWERED UP!?" Chip angrily shouted.

"Yelling about it will get us nowhere, lets go", Blaze said, then noticed a pane, "Hold on", Blaze activated the panel and seemed to have routed power somewhere, "Ok, that seemed to activate something, lets go", Blaze said.

They left the room and walked around, they saw the door was locked but they went back into the control room and saw that the door there was working, they walked though and went down the path by a cold storage room that was slightly dented and approached a nearby room that needed a security disk to unlock.

"I'll handle this", Chip popped in the disc and both of them went into the garbage disposal room.

"Ew it reeks in here", Chip said.

They went to investigate but the place went into lockdown, the garbage was about to be disposed off, Blaze and Chip didn't want to be part of that process but they were locked inside the room.

"Oh shit! We're gonna be crushed or burned or whatever they do to this garbage!" Chip shouted.

"We'll find a way out, there's no need to panic", Blaze said, but then something came down through the ceiling, it was Chaos.

"Ok, now there's a reason to panic", Blaze said.

"Great, if the room doesn't kill us, he will", Chip said.

Chaos tried attacking them with his tentacles but they both jumped out of the way and landed near a pipe, but then Chaos tried attacking again but they ducked and he hit the pipe and some acid came out and burned him, some of his tentacles fell off.

"At least he's a bit weaker", Chip said.

"Come on, lets finish this guy off", Blaze said and then shot Chaos with her Grenade Launcher.

Chip grabbed his Eagle and shot Chaos in the face a few times, which blinded him temporarily and started to swipe his lone tentacle that Blaze and Chip had to back up in order to avoid, but as they were backing up, Chip tripped over some garbage and dropped his gun, making him a vulnerable target.

"Shit, I got your back Chip", Blaze said and shot Chaos with her grenade launcher but he smacked it away and then wrapped the tentacle around Blaze's neck and started to squeeze.

Chip grabbed a knife and cut the tentacle so it let go of Blaze's neck and then he unloaded with his sub-machine gun, "Die you bastard!"

Chaos stumbled back a little but regained composure and then punched Chip to the wall. Blaze the started throwing stuff at Chaos and lured him over to her location.

Blaze shot him with her shotgun while stepping back, and as she reloaded, she saw she was running low on bullets, "Shit, I gotta find a way to finish him quickly", Blaze said, then saw a pipe behind her, the same one that burned Chaos before, she continued to lure him over, then when he attacked, she ducked and the acid from the pipe would burn Chaos, and it bought Blaze enough time to get her Grenade Launcher back and then she aimed at his head and blasted it off with her grenade launcher, Chaos fell dead onto the floor.

"We finally finished him off", Chip said.

"Yes, he's dead, but we're still stuck in here", Blaze said, then noticed a dead body with a key card, she picked it up and saw it was the key card for the factory, "Guess a lot of bad luck turns into good luck eventually", Blaze said.

"That's still creepy though, it's as if it just spawned out of nowhere", Chip said.

"Well since there would be a lot of workers here and most with key cars, finding one on a dead body wouldn't be too unusual", Blaze said.

"Meh, good point I guess", Chip said.

Blaze used the keycard to activate the door and let it open so she and Chip can escape, not before Chip grabbed his Eagle again.

When they got into the control room, they saw that the dead bodies have reanimated as zombies.

"We don't have time for this!" Blaze said and shot the zombies with her Magnum and both of them hurried into the hallway they saw Scourge go through, but they encountered a trio of poisonous Drain Deimos known as Brain Suckers.

"Shit, this is getting annoying", Chip said as he and Blaze finished them with the Eagle and Magnum.

Meanwhile the dump area room HAD sent all the garbage down with the corpse of Chaos, however there was a chemical reaction that caused a negative aftermath to that problem.

Blaze used the keycard and got into the room where Scourge was seen going in to and they arrived at a radio tower.

"We landed around here, we should be getting close to the escape helicopter", Chip said.

They then heard something coming from the radio, "Must be help", Chip said.

"Hope so", Blaze approached it and they heard a voice, "You're still alive, such persistance", Scourge said.

"Scourge?" Blaze asked.

"Sorry, but there is no escape for you", Scourge said and a helicopter reached the window.

"Chip is that your Helicopter!?" Blaze asked, Chip noticed and seemed pissed, "Dammit, that's our chopper!" Chip shouted.

They heard Scourge doing an evil laugh as he used the Chopper's machine guns to attack Chip and Blaze, both ducked out of harm's way.

"What do we do now?" Chip asked.

Blaze considered fighting back against Scourge but that would be too risky, she decided it was best to talk things out.

"So you wanna get out of here alone, is that your plan?" Blaze asked.

"I've made it certain that none of the other supervisors survived, since I'll be the only one who knows what really happened, I'll have more bargaining power when it comes to discussing my bonus", Scourge said.

"Then why kill me? I'm not on their payroll" Blaze said.

"They want you eliminated for reasons of their own, the amount is modest, but there is a reward to be claimed upon the confirmation of your death", Scourge said and then the missile alert went off, "Although I'm sure I'll miss you, it's time to say good-bye, you can either accept death with dignity or die with regret, it's entirely up to you", Scourge said and flew off.

"Damn, Scourge is leaving with the chopper", Blaze said.

Chip seemed upset, "So that's it huh? Well I'm not going down like that, I'll find us a way out this city, he then made contact through the radio, "Attention, this is corporal Chip Oliviera with S.T.A.R.S. member Blaze Valentine, we need a pick up out of Raccoon City, someone answer!" Chip said, no response though.

"You can't get anyone?" Blaze asked.

"This isn't working too well since Scourge shot the place up, though if I can get my radio frequency to match the one here", Chip said and worked a bit, "Ok, got it, I'll make contact through my radio, lets keep going in the meantime and hope for another way out", Chip said.

Blaze and Chip saw a missile detector on the table and saw how long it would be before the missile would hit Raccoon City.

"This is the second time I had to contact a helicopter to escape an explosion", Blaze said.

"Wow you're done a lot, haven't you?" Chip said and moved down a ladder with Blaze following.

Blaze and Chip ran through an underground area, avoiding all the zombies that tried to grab their legs and they made it to a door that took them to a room with a bunch of dead B.O.W.s.

"Damn there's a lot of monsters", Chip said.

Blaze noticed a huge ion canon, "That's a pretty big gun, Chip try contacting someone, quickly", Blaze said.

"Yeah on it", Chip said and kept calling, but a few moments later, they heard something, they heard a familiar growl.

"Oh no, no fucking way, we killed him!" Blaze shouted.

"Doesn't that crazy goddamn bastard know when to call it quits!?" Chip shouted.

A blob version of Chaos started to approach them.

"There's just no stopping it!" Chip said, Blaze however realized that canon could be put to good use, "Lets get power to that canon Chip".

They needed to plug in the 3 batteries, Blaze and Chip ran to one huge battery at the other side of the room and pushed it in, luckily for them there was a huge generator nearby to keep Chaos a bit delayed as he took long to travel and to turn, and they pushed in the battery.

Both of them ran to the other battery down the side the area and quickly pushed it in, avoiding Chaos.

They then went near the entrance door and pushed in the final battery, there was a confirmation sound that let the know the canon was charging.

"Quick, lets get Chaos near in front of that laser", Blaze said. She and Chip started shooting Chaos with their last bit of ammo, attempting to lead him toward them.

As he moved toward them, they kept hearing the canon was still charging.

"I hope this thing hurries up, I'm running out of ammo", Chip said.

"We can NOT mess this up", Blaze said.

As Chaos approached a countdown started for the firing of the canon, Blaze and Chip started to get nervous as the canon counted down. Chaos started getting too close and going a little out of the canon's range, so Blaze and Chip took a chance, they ran past Chaos and got to the other side and when Chaos turned around to crawl to them, the canon fired and his Chaos point blank and fried him.

The canon then shut down due to the overload of the shot, Blaze and Chip panted.

"That's gotta be it", Chip said.

They noticed a door next to the first battery slot so they walked toward it, but Chaos was still not done, it crawled toward Blaze.

"Why won't it die!?" Chip shouted.

"Wait, he looks a bit weak", Blaze said, then noticed that the missile was getting closer.

"Damn, lets leave now Blaze!" Chip shouted.

Blaze had a choice, she could simply leave Chaos there and escape or she can finish what was started.

Blaze picked up a nearby Magnum and shot Chaos, one shot caused it pain, so she fired 4 more shots after that, weakening it deeply, "You want S.T.A.R.S.? I'll give you 'Stars'", Blaze said and finished off Chaos off with one last gunshot, finally killing the beast once and for all.

She and Chip went through a door and then Chip got a radio call, "Hey there Chip guy, is Blaze ok?" the person asked.

"Yeah, she's ok", Chip said.

"Tell her that an old friend is coming to pick you two up", the person said.

"You know Blaze?" Chip asked.

"Lets just say we're excellent house sitters", the guy said and trailed off.

"Blaze, someone's looking for you", Chip said.

"But what do they want with me?" Blaze asked.

"It doesn't matter, we're getting a second chance", Chip said.

Both of them waited near an area for the Helicopter to come down, Chip opened a flare and signaled the chopper down and get them out the city, as soon as they got in, Chip sat down and let out a sigh of relief, finally being able to get out the city.

"Thanks, you saved us", Blaze said to the helicopter pilot.

"I couldn't let you die", the pilot said, Blaze recognized the voice, it was her old friend Rob O' Burton.

"Is it, is it you?" Blaze asked.

Rob O' smiled, "Are you ready to finis this?"

They lifted off the ground and they saw the missile head to the city.

"It's coming", Blaze said.

"Yeah...it's over", Rob O' said.

The missile hit the city and annihilated the city, obliterating it to nothing as an explosion destroyed everything in sight.

"That's it, Umbrella is going down", Blaze said as the Chopper left the city.

Blaze had overcome the odds again with the help if a new partner and the final assistance of an old friend, but now things would be different, instead of falling victim to something caused by Umbrella, it was time for her to go out and bring the fight to them this time, with the help of her old friends, and some new ones.


End file.
